


Ultrasound Day!

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [15]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Motherland fort salem - Freeform, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pregnancy, Raylla, Short One Shot, pride month, short but sweet, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Raelle and Scylla go to their ultrasound; shocking things are revealed.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Kudos: 34





	Ultrasound Day!

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY DAY FIFTEEN!!

"Babe, are you okay?" Raelle asked her wife for the 12th time. Scylla was getting her sonogram to reveal the gender of their baby. 

"Raelle," Scylla laughed, "Baby, I told you, we're fine."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just excited." Raelle told her, leaning down to give Scylla a kiss.

The ultrasound technician came in, "hello ladies, how are you two today?" she asked.

"we're great, thanks," Scylla smiled, squeezing Raelle's hands. The technician prepped the monitor and the ultrasound gel.

"This might be a little cold," the technician warned. She gently squeezed the gel and placed it on Scylla's stomach. "There we go, let's see the gender of this baby."

The technician began to rub around, "well, that's interesting."

"What?" Scylla asked, "is something wrong with our baby?" she sounded worried.

The technician laughed, shaking her head, "No, your babies are fine."

"Oh," Scylla said, "Good,"

"Wait." Raelle interjected, "Did-did you say our  _ babies _ ?"

The technician nodded, "yes, indeed I did. You, my friend, are having twins. One boy and One girl." 

Scylla gasped and so did Raelle, "We're having twins!?" Scylla asked.

"Yes you are, congratulations." The technician smiled.

"Baby! we're having babies!" Scylla smiled, tears falling down her face.

"I KNOW!" Raelle smiled as she kissed her wife, "THIS IS WONDERFUL". 

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all.


End file.
